Gigi Ompong
by kyuzi4869
Summary: FICLET/Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kibum, Donghae/ Brothership


**Title** : Gigi Ompong

**Genre **: Family, Brothership

**Rating **: Fiction K

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

.

Happy Reading

.

Seorang anak berumur 4 tahun berdiri di depan dinding kaca rumahnya. Menyentuh permukaan kaca dengan kedua tangannya serta menempelkan wajah sehingga membuat pipi, hidung serta bibirnya tercetak di kaca itu. Dia sedang memperhatikan beberapa anak yang tak lain adalah kakak-kakaknya sedang bermain. Bukan hanya bermain biasa tetapi bermain hujan-hujannan.

"Woaaa~ "

"Yeeeiiiiii... hujaannnnn~"

"Ayo kejar aku _hyung_... haha~"

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan di luar sana membuat bocah itu mulai mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyu mau main juga."Pikirnya.

Bocah itu mulai melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan sang ibu. Setelah yakin ibunya tidak melihatnya, Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai kenop pintu kaca yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Karena kenop pintu yang cukup tinggi, Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kecil. Walaupun harus bersusah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil membuka pintu itu. Deretan gigi susu terlihat berderet rapi saat dia tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membuka pintu. Dia melihat kebelakang lagi, memastikan sang ibu belum kembali dari dapur, Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan keluar.

"Ail~" ucapnya sambil menengadahkan tangan mungilnya di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Huuu~ dingin~" Karena merasakan air hujan itu dia mundur selangkah, merasa ragu untuk sesaat. Tapi melihat semua kakaknya masih bermain, dia sungguh ingin ikut bermain.

Sementara itu kakak-kakak Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Kibum tidak menyadari jika adik bungsu mereka akan ikut bermain. Padahal anak itu baru beberapa hari lalu sembuh karena demam. Mereka sangat asik bermain air, sampai...

"_Yuuuung~ (Hyuuung)_" teriakan sang bungsu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri mereka semua, tubuhnya sudah basah diguyur hujan. Senyuman khas anak-anak terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kyukyu kenapa ikut bermain, Kyukyu kan baru sembuh?!"

"Iya, nanti dimarahin eomma."

"Kyunie~ ayo _hyung_ panggilkan _eomma_ supaya bajunya segera diganti." Leeteuk, sang kakak tertua yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

"Aniyo~ Yuyunie (Kyuhyunie) mau main~" bibirnya dipoutkan lucu dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang menggembung. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Ayo maiiiiiiiiinn~" Teriakan Donghae memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Mereka berempat berlarian dan saling mengejar. Kyuhyun kecil mengejar kakak-kakaknya dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang menendang genangan air yang ada disana. Tawa mereka terdengar sangat bahagia tapi langsung terhenti saat..

"_Omo_... Kyunie sayang, bagaimana bisa kau keluar nak?" Sang ibu terkejut melihat sang bungsu yang ditinggalnya untuk membuat susu sedang bermain hujan-hujanan bersama anak-anaknya yang lain.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti bermain dan tersenyum lebar kepada sang ibu.

"Kemari sayang, ayo masuk..." Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali bermain-main. Nyonya Cho menghela nafas, dia harus bersabar menghadapi si bungsu.

"Teuki, Hae, Bumie, berhenti dulu ya mainnya. Kalian sudah cukup lama bermain hujan. Ayo kalian masuk dan membersihkan tubuh kalian, ajak adik kalian masuk juga. Eomma tidak mau kalian sakit." Memutuskan memanggil ketiga anaknya terlebih dahulu dan membuat sang bungsu mengikuti ketiga kakaknya untuk berhenti bermain.

Mendengar seruan sang ibu, mereka akhirnya berhenti berlarian.

"Baiiiiiiiik~" Koor mereka bersamaan. Mereka berlarian masuk kedalam rumah. Donghae dan Kibum masuk terlebih dulu.

Sedangkan Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Ayo Kyunie~" Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya.

"Neee~" melihat tangan salah satu hyungnya terulur, Kyuhyun langsung menggandengnya. Mereka berjalan kedalam rumah dan menuju ibu mereka yang sedang menanti di teras belakang rumah itu. Namun karena lantai yang licin.

_Bruk!_

"Huwaaaaaa..." Meledaklah tangis si bungsu Cho.

"Omona!" Nyonya Cho langsung menghampiri anaknya yang terjatuh dengan raut khawatir.

"Teuki...Kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan tersenyum lebar untuk menenangkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu, yang terjatuh bukanlah Kyuhyun kecil. Sang kakaklah yang terjatuh. Mengapa dia yang menangis?

"Hueeeeeeee... Gigi _yung_ ompooong?!"

Eeeh?

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya, adiknya manangis karena giginya ompong setelah gigi susunya lepas? Aigooo...

Si bungsu melihat benda putih kecil yang ada ditelapak tangan sang kakak.

Itu gigi susunya yang sudah goyang dan sedikit lagi memang akan terlepas. Kini telah ada ditangannya, sepertinya karena terjatuh membuatnya giginya itu akhirnya lepas.

Leeteuk sebenarnya ingin menangis tadi karena terjatuh, tapi mendengar adik terkecilnya yang justru menangis terlebih dahulu, dia tidak jadi menangis.

"Chup-chup Kyunie, kenapa Kyunie yang menangis nak?" Nyonya Cho menggendong Kyuhyun kecil untuk menenangkannya dan tangan lainnya menggandeng tangan Leeteuk untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh mereka dan berganti pakaian. Kini mereka semua sedang duduk diruang tengah. Donghae dan Kibum duduk disamping Leeteuk, mereka sedang memperhatikan gigi susu kakak mereka.

"Wooaaaa... gigi _hyung_ lucu." Celetuk Donghae sambil memainkan gigi mungil yang ada di telapak tangan kakaknya diikuti adiknya Kibum yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

Sementara itu, si bungsu duduk dipangkuan sang ibu, dia terlihat masih sesenggukan setelah usaha keras sang ibu untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Wajahnya tersembunyi di dalam pelukan hangat ibu mereka. Leeteuk lalu menghampiri adiknya itu. Donghae dan Kibum tampak bermain puzzle sekarang.

"Kyunie~" Leeteuk memanggil adiknya itu.

"Mau lihat gigi hyung tidak?" Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah tangan kakaknya.

"Gigi _yung_ hilang... hiks..." Kyuhyun mulai menangis lagi. Nyonya Cho segera menenangkan anaknya itu. Leeteuk menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan jarinya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal.

"Tidak sayang, gigi Teuki hyung tidak hilang. Nanti akan tumbuh yang baru." Nyonya Cho berusaha menjelaskan. Kyuhyun memandang ibunya, setelah itu dia memandang lagi ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggangguk semangat, dia tersenyum lebar tapi...

"Huweeeee...gigi _yung_ ompong?!"

END

Apa ini? Aigooo.. -_-

terinspirasi dari pict teuki oppa yg giginya ompong... :p

Zi tidak bisa menjajikan update cepat karena kesibukan kuliah. Ngetiknya diambil disela-sela ngerjakan tugas... kkkk Nggak pede sich yang mau upload... tapi sudahlah...

Thanks for all of you


End file.
